Beyond The Future
by KWesker
Summary: Years later, Kira's adventure is going on by her own. And what happens, when she meets the other side of love and life. Specially, when it continues with blackmailing...
1. I Met Somebody New

**_Beyond The Future_**

 ** _Chapter 1: I Met Somebody New_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. I've waited for this continue like forever. And I had a playlist tuned up all the time._** **_Let this all begin._**

It went, like a year, after I've spent with my girlfriend, Claire.

It seemed like a perfect picture, what the family couldn't ask for better to happen. And me etiher. I felt happy, after all. Being outside of the Umbrella, for over like almost 2 year, is making my lungs clear. Better and better.

I'm finally 19. I felt like, year 18 taked forever.

Springfield, is not far away from Raccoon City, not far away, from Radiator Springs. Yes, Radiator Springs. I found out, I have family out there. My parents told me, a crazy story about how they met each other, and how they turned out to be such a good family. Even thought, they haven't saw each other, since I've turned one! It's pretty crazy. I have seen them on photo, and I couldn't believe the fact, that the famous Lightning McQueen is my relative! Not to mention his wife, Cruz Ramirez! Nobody knew that I'm such a big fan of these two! And they're my relatives!

When my parents found out I couldn't keep but chill out, they've talked with them, and looking at me, they accepted the fact, that I can go over for the next happening Piston Cup, as a part of Cruz's crew! I couldn't be any happier. Even thought, I had to leave the family behind me. But I knew, they're happy, because I am.

Even thought, at that time, I was really happy. But not really… How it turned out.

And why? Let me start it down here…

It was the first day of the new Piston Cup. In Los Angeles. The first race, what got the name, Angeles 600. I was hoping for my auntie to come up with some name, as my parents told me, but she didn't did. So I tried to do some, but I've failed. So I just stayed inside.

"This is going to be the best ever, and I'm going to win again!" I heard Cruz.

"I'm pretty sure, auntie." I smiled at her.

"It's literally going to be so much fun! I'm so glad that mr. coldhearted let you there." Cruz laughed.

"Yeah, dad mention this nickname. What are you going to call me, ms. mixhearted?" I asked.

"Right idea, I'm so telling this to Wesker." Cruz laughed again. "This is really helpful before the race's, so I can beat up Storm's ass."

"That guy who tweeted all over about you and uncle Lightning?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." She sighed. "Look over there, mention dumbass, is coming over."

As I looked at him, I gasped out. I never thought, their enemy's such a good looking hot man. As I stood, there, and watched him, I was totally blacked out of the world.

"I thought you have only one son, not a daughter too." He said.

"No, you're lucky, because she's not my daughter. She's a Weskerfield, and you better get afraid of that name." Cruz said.

"Why do I have to be afraid of a name, when I can't be afraid of a teen girl?" He asked.

"She's a part of my family, that's why." Cruz answered, as she walked away.

"That was weird… After all, she's my aunt." I laughed.

"She's your aunt?" He asked.

"Not blood related. My father saved her, when she committed suicide, and they felt like they're siblings. Reason explained." I answered. "By the way, I'm Kira. Kira Weskerfield."

"Jackson Storm."

"The big bad enemy of my family." I used my auntie's annoying voice.

"I don't want you to be my enemy, Kira. After all. We're not enemies, but since you're on the other side…" Jackson laughed.

"You dumbass." I laughed.

"So you've stolen Cruz's style, too?"

"It's from my father. They've stole it from him, dear-heart."

"Are you going to be on the full race? Or just this one?"

"Full time, Storm. You're not getting away from me."

"Funny, Weskerfield. I wouldn't want to." We laughed. And this time, I felt really happy.

As the race started, and I stood next to my uncle, I felt more and more, that I'm watching Jackson. And not even cheering for that, my aunt is making him on the 2nd place. I felt really weird. Standing like this, next to my uncle, who's the biggest fan of my aunt, as I can say.

"Do you feel alright, Kira?" Lightning asked.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"What's the matter? Can I help you?" He asked, again.

"Maybe it's getting worst inside me…"

"Hey, you can tell me everything. Don't worry."

"Can I talk to you about this after race? I think this is really big thing…"

"You're freaking me out, Kir. But I hope nothing serious is on."

"Nothing, just a little thing." I smiled.

A few moments later, I felt how my phone buzzed in my jeans, so it meant, my parents are calling on the check on me, since I'm on the other side of the world.

"Hey Kira." He said.

"Hey, dad." I tried to say it in a happier voice.

"Cruz called me before the start, that something serious is on you, dear-heart."

"Dad, he just saw me talking with Jackson Storm. That's all."

"Their enemy. Uh. I think they should grow it out. They're grown peoples."

"Thank you dad. But tell this to Cruz, not to me. I don't hate Jackson after all. I find him really cute, and sweet. Oh my god, I feel like it's wrong."

"I thought you're sure with your feelings with Claire… Not like I'm making you feel like you shouldn't give a try to that Storm kid, but… Uh, I don't talk to your feelings. Clear them, make them sure, and what so ever. I've never been that good at giving advice's in love."

"Dad, you're the best advice giver on earth. And please don't tell anything to Claire, until I make these clear."

"I wouldn't even. It's your stuff to do. Come home as soon as you can, so you can tell it in person. I won't disturb now. Call when it ends, and not me, this time. Chris. Since I couldn't get him here now."

"Alright, got it dad. You're still the best."

"Now go ahead, Kira."

"Bye, daaad."

Yes, these are the actual conversation's with my dad. And I enjoy these.

"How did the talk went on with dumbass coldhearted?" Lightning asked.

"Can you just stop it around me? I don't like these nicknames." I sighed.

"Sorry. You never mention this around us, so?" Lightning asked, again.

"Now I said, so?" I answered.

"I will shut up." Lightning answered.

And yes, Cruz won this race, after all. I saw how happy Cruz was again. And when they didn't looked, I went over, to find Jackson…

"Hey, wasn't a bad race after all." I welcomed him.

"Kira? What a surprise!" Jackson smiled as he saw me.

"I bet you win next time. My auntie needs to slow a bit, I guess." I laughed.

"You're such a kind girl, haven't told you yet?" Jackson asked.

"Thank you. You're really kind." I smiled, as I blushed a little.

"So, you're going back with them?" Jackson asked, again.

"They're taking me back to Springfield, to my family." I answered, not saying a thing about my girlfriend.

"So you're living in Springfield, too." Jackson said.

"How come we never met each other?" I asked in surprise.

"Never guess." Jackson laughed. And I laughed with him.

"I guess we can meet up, then. Only if you want to." I said.

"Kira Weskerfield suggesting me to meet up. Nice offer, I take it."

"And Jackson Storm accepting it. Lucky day." I smiled.

"You better get hurried before Cruz or Lightning starts to miss you."

"Then we're hitting up, later." I smiled, as I ran away, back, to my family. Leaving something broken behind me. My old life.


	2. Late Night Texting

**_Beyond The Future_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Late Night Texting_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. It's getting more fun, and harder to work on these chapters, as we get into the stuffs, but enjoy! Also, these town, city names are imagination stuff. Everything can happen._** **_Let the stuffs begin._**

Somehow, I had to fake that I'm way happy for my aunt's winning. I just, don't know. This meeting, and this personality mixed me up to hell. And I shouldn't feel like this.

The next race is going to take, more far away, than Los Angeles, I guess. It's going to be in Whintletown, real far in the America. So we both agreed, that I have to go back to Radiator Springs the day, before the race, I can spend 2 week with my family. And it was the best choice.

Since the whole thing started in September, this meant that, their son, Glenn couldn't come. He's on the 2nd year on the University, and they didn't want to disturb him, also, he saw like several of her mother's racing. Even he saw his father racing. And I missed out that time. Maybe even Cruz's wondered that she would get back, but not really, she really wants to beat Jackson whenever she can do that.

We were on way back, from Los Angeles, back to Springfield. Since Raccoon City became unliveable, Springfield was the closest town ever. Not that small like Radiator Springs, but a little smaller that Raccoon City, but I didn't mind that. I never had any friends, after my family. I only had them. And of course, now, my auntie, uncle, and my only one nephew. And I think nothing is better than family.

I saw how the tree's are passing away. Almost got sleeped in, if auntie's tune's weren't on during the long trip. Almost tooked, like the whole day. But I didn't mind that. I can sleep. But when I get home, around eleven, or even midnight, I can't sleep. So that will end in tragic. And I don't want to fight with my parents. I love them, really. I can't thank them enough my life.

 _Unknown number: Hey, Weskerfield. Never thought I will get your number, hah. I've writed to you like over every social media that you're on, but not answered. You don't have data, hah?_

My heart skipped beats, as I read his message. I muted my phone, and turned on my data. Yes, I have data. But for emergency. And I don't have big data. As I unlocked my phone, I stared at my wallpaper. It had my family on. Me, and my parents, on my 19th birthday. My lockscreen was Claire and I. But that's not important for now.

So I've waited for all the notification's to arrive. And as he said, he literally writed to me, everywhere! As I saw how all these popped up, I just rolled down the notifications, and randomly opened up one, what was, Snapchat, for the biggest surprise. I didn't really used that, I only had Claire on it, so it was, literally, no need. As I saw the yellow brighted 'Added me' got a one number next to it, I opened it, real quick, and it was Storm's snapchat. As I guessed it. I smiled way deep, while I added him back, and went back to open up his message.

' _Hey, I have contacts, as you could guess it. Now I can spy on you, little girl. Haha.'_

How funny you are, Jackson… Just wait until we meet up again. I will show you what wood I've got made of.

I snapped a selfie for him, and send it to him while I've writed back to him that: _'You don't want any warm, Storm. I can guess.'_

Quickly rolled over to see if Claire posted anything to her mystory, and yes, she did, so I just rolled over. Nothing. Way nothing. Our garden. She always photographs that, and do it all the day. Or sometimes she just hops on her motor, and goes round and round around the town, or get down to Radiator Springs, with me, usually. But since she met Sally, I guess they get around way good. I don't know, never asked about it from her.

Rolled over to open up my messenger, and saw how many stuff Claire writed to me during the race. Even thought, the place had free wifi, I didn't used it. So I tried to get over Claire's message, and writed her back something long, explaining, and all the stuff. As she answered, how alright it is, and we will be together by the night, so, she quickly got happy.

Until… Another head popped up.

 _Jackson Storm: I never thought YOU have a girlfriend… Maybe I was all wrong?_

Oh crap, now I gotta make up something for Jackson to believe, he has chance with me, and that will be, uhm, really in handy? I really want him to feel that, I really care about him… And what? What am I even talking about?! Oh, I got out of my head, c'mon, Kira! Get yourself together!

 _Kira Weskerfield: Oh, can I explain this in face to face? This is a real different thing to talk about._

I just waited, and waited. The minutes felt like hours, and I couldn't help but stare at his messages. While I've waited for his answer, I went on, to add him back. Great, now I only had like, uhm, six friends on facebook, and now even the president will add me, because I have Storm's at my friend list. God help the outcast.

 _Jackson Storm: So not real girlfriend, or in broking up part? I see what you do, Weskerfield. Don't forget._

I didn't want to laugh, just kept smiling. So bright, I felt my cheeks are turning tomato red. And they almost forgot I'm even at the backseat. And that, we're almost round in Springfield.

 _Kira Weskerfield: I really feel like, these days will change my status with Claire, so yeah, we can say it._

Again, I went back to snapchat, and snapped another selfie to him. With that: _'I feel like somebody other has more way, to get my heart, than that girl who I date almost for 2 year…'_

 _Jackson Storm: So you don't mind her… Interesting… Tomorrow are you up, by the afternoon? Pratice can wait until the last week. I couldn't miss seeing your pretty face… I have to admit it._

 _Kira Weskerfield: Alright, just tell me where, when. I will be there. Couldn't miss a thing._

Yes, I'm literally spending my free time with Storm… Oh, if they would know it… They would totally kill me off. But no matter. I can choice who can I date with, I guess.

 _Jackson Storm: Asking on a dangerous dance, do you, Kira? Can't wait until tomorrow._

 _Kira Weskerfield: Me either, Jackson._

And, as I saw, that we've got back to Springfield, I got way sleepy. Even slept in, I can't tell. I only woke up, when Cruz stopped the car.

"Hey, you've slept in, don't you?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe I'm tired, what's wrong with that?" I asked back.

"We got like a half hour, to get back. Don't worry. Maybe I will sleep in too." Cruz said.

"Do you want to wake them up, or what?" Lightning asked.

"I still have Claire, who's awaken as hell, so?" I asked back. Yes, I've writed to Claire, to come down, and open up it for me. I didn't know about my parents, sleeping or not. But she came down happily.

"Hey, Cruz, Lightning." Claire waved at them.

"Hey, Claire." They've waved back.

"I'm there, back up, honey." I've welcomed her.

"Hey, sweetheart." She smiled at me, as I literally jumped at her.

"We're not disturbing anymore, it's almost midnight, and I gotta practice tomorrow, so we'll be there in two week." Cruz said.

"Good practice for the future time." I said.

As soon they left, I jumped at Claire again, and this time, we kissed. But… I couldn't keep, but think at Jackson all the time… Maybe something is really on with me, I just couldn't admit, or something like this.

Yeah, I'm totally sure.

 _Jackson Storm: I saw Cruz and Lightning, so it means that, you've returned home, safe?_


	3. Dangerous Game?

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Dangerous Game?**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. From this chapter, you will see something crazy what will go on like an endless circle. Let the horror begin.**_

I don't really remember, how fast did I slept in, when I got home, or even when Claire left from my side. I got surprised a lot, but after all, I was alone, with dealing with Jackson's messages, without Claire asking about who is him. What was my luck, only.

Claire didn't send me any message. Any call, about where she is. I felt really weird, after all. She never leaves, without any message, or call, since I'm her only life keeping sunlight.

I kept rolling and rolling around in my bed, and forget about the passing time. And only got out of the bed, when I realized it's one pm. Yes, I admit it, I was in the bed, and kept messaging with Jackson, because why not? I feel straight attracted to him, like crazy. Something about me, wants to find everything about him. And maybe this will lead to something other things. What called life, war and love.

"You must been really tired if you only get yourself down, at the afternoon." Dad welcomed me.

"I've been messaging with this cool guy, and I'm really attracted him." I answered without looking up.

"Yeah, I know about this Jackson. Wesker told me, after all. Your secrets sometimes not really safe beet when us." He laughed.

"You two couldn't get anything hidden away from each other and that's sick, sometimes." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you two meeting up today or what?"

"I guess so." I smiled, as I looked at my phone. Suddenly, all those messages, felt like years and years of knowing each other. "Yes, we're going to, so I don't know when I'm getting home."

"Your only luck is that you're 19, and not 13." He sighed.

"Dad, we both know, I've spent like 15 year, under the city. Underground. I've lived my life under terror, because of the world. But now, the world came back to peace. And I want to see it." I explained.

"Yes, we both know this, darling… Go ahead, and don't see you like in 3 minute, again." He laughed, I laughed. And I would totally add that, I don't know him since almost 2 year, but I'm not hurting him anymore. And after all, I really love him. He's still my father. Even thought, my life went hard, without him. And this is the thing, I'm not going to do with my future children.

It was around three pm, when I finally got dressed up. Originally, I thought I could wear something from my girlfriend's closet, but after all, I mixed both up! I grabbed one of my auntie's tshirt, what she got me, long ago, long jeans, and my girlfriend's west, what got Made In Heaven on it. Maybe ironical, but not really.

Just looked at myself. Biologically, I shouldn't live. Because I've got made of blood. But these two blood, what raised me up to be that kind of human, what lives forever, is nothing, what you gotta be afraid of. Whenever I look at myself, I would kill myself off, how I look. Blood red eyes, pale skin, and real blonde hair. But, I got used to love it. My family loves me after all, nothing is important, than family.

 _Jackson Storm: I'm around that place where Cruz and Lightning dropped you off, mind get your pretty self down?_

It's real, and happening. Maybe I've screamed all over the house, maybe I just ran circles in my room, but after all, I got down, and was steps away from this thing.

"Did Claire told you, that she's got it from me?" Dad asked.

"No. Never ever." I answered.

"Shame is on her, then." He sighed.

"I will be back even before you know it. Don't worry. And hey, where did Claire went on?" I turned back.

"I guess she's with her friend somewhere, she hasn't told you this?" He asked back.

"Not really. And I thought I'm an ass because I'm meeting up with somebody." I answered again.

"I will talk to her as she get back, have fun, sweetheart." He smiled at me. I was about to leave, but I felt like, I'm not doing it right, if I just walk away.

I turned back, facing him. His smile, because of me, his daughter. I smiled, too. I ran and break out in his arms, in type of big hug. I, uh, kindda, never did this before to him. Never hugged him like this.

"I love you, dad." I said.

"I love you too, Kira." He said.

We may haven't know each other since I'm living, but I feel like, it's not his mistake. I know, it's not his. Life made it. And life sucks. So it's not his, and I can't have any blame on him.

After this warm heart made scene, I got out of the house. I took a big breath of fresh air, and when I turned around, I faced him. And my heart began to race.

"I thought you never wanna leave your father." Jackson said.

"I will tell you a big scary story if you will be my soul mate." I said.

"Then we will get back to that topic in years." He laughed.

"You said, I keep it." I said.

"Two can keep a secret, if one of them is dead." It was a girl voice. I got scared, when I've heard it.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"My adopted sister." Jackson answered. "Her name is Rina, and she's watched way too many of that series what keeps saying this."

"So you're Kira. Pleasure to meet you." Rina smiled at me.

"You two, Rina." I smiled.

"I'm just dropping her off at her friend, Charlie. Hope you don't mind it after all." Jackson said.

"Wow, seeing Jackson doing brother duty is the one thing what your enemies are not going to see, I'm sure." I laughed.

"Rina dosen't know that you're the niece of Lightning and Cruz, so shut your mouth about this." Jackson whispered.

"Got it." I whispered back.

"Let's settle in, woman. We're moving." He speaked up again, and I got to sit next to him, on the mother seat. This is literally that one thing what they're not going to understand.

"So, Kira. We're beet when six eyes, which team are you on?" Rina asked.

"What kind of team?"

"Storm's or Ramirez?"

My heart actually skipped beat. I just, didn't know what the answer for it. I looked at Jackson, while he saw my panic. He didn't know what to answer, either. I just, don't know. Either.

"Let's be sensitive. Ramirez." I answered.

"Right team, while I'm sitting at the backseat of the Storm's team. I'm actually, Ramirez team girl." Rina smiled.

"Oh, no. I'm not having Ramirez teamed up girls, in my car!" Jackson laughed.

"Great, let's get out!" Rina laughed. "Come on, Kira. It will be fun!"

"If you say it." I laughed.

Well, laugh filled up the air. And it went on, until we arrived to that friend's house, what was Rina's stop by. She got out, way fast, and then, she smiled back at us. But that smile, got something inside.

"Do you think Rina likes me? Like a bit?" I asked.

"The fun you had on the way. If she hates you, then I will be surprised." Jackson answered. "After all, who hates you, Kira? Nobody. Then?"

"You're really kind." I smiled.

"Thank you, Kira." He smiled at me, too. And this was, everything I ever needed.


	4. Another Board Game Is On

**_Beyond The Future_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Another Board Game Is On_**

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. It's going to look like PLL, but going to turn out worster. Let the messages begin._**

We had fun. Literally.

Even thought, we just drove around the town, got out, then back. It was literally midnight, or even after. And we were still together. Time died around us. And so world did.

All those bad jokes, all those good ones. All those almost crying moment from the sadness, all those sweet smiles from happines. Made me realise I've been craving for Jackson all my life ever before. I know him for two day only, but I feel that strong attract, what my father used to talk about all the time. What you feel, when you find the one, who will gets your worst time as the best. And the best as the worst.

"You know, Kira. I never thought I will have the best time in my life. Ever since, I've lived years before you." Jackson admitted.

"I've been living here since one and a half year. Never went out to the world. Stayed with family. So much thing to get back all over the years. But it felt amazing to get out to the real world. And with you, specially." I admitted to.

"It's really pity that you have someone else in your heart..."

"Maybe she's out of my heart... From now..."

We looked at each other. Air went away. Breaked away. No words. No actions. Straight eye to eye. How the red became blue, and blue became red.

"You're sure, I can see it from your dead red eyes..." He whispered.

"My red eyes used to be yellow-green-blue mix. You wouldn't really love that combination." I laughed.

"Not the eye, what matters. The soul, Kira."

"The soul, what only matters, yes..."

We were literally inches away from each other, now. I've been craving for his kiss. Wanted to push my lips to his, lock it, forever. Have a hard make out session in his car. What these teens image in their head. And me either.

Just a simple touch, from his head, on my face. Pulling my hair behind my ears, that blonde nasty hair from my father. Leaving mark on my hair, invisible, but his touch. How his hand slowly made to my face, and his fingers didn't want to leave my face.

I want him. Every inch of him. To feel it. To know it. To love it. To have it. To own it. To feel controlled. To be loved. To have the world with him. Everything I ever imagined, is infront of me.

"Kira..." Jackson said my name. How hard I've been craving for him to say it.

Felt my heart, running. Racing. Faster than everything in the world. The biggest sound in the world. The quite Springfield got filled with a teen heartbeat.

"Jackson..." I said his name. How hard was it from my mouth to come out. How hard I was to keep under control.

I pulled my arms around him, pushing him close to me. But still not that close I've wanted to feel. I wasn't brave enough, to make a step. I just kept breathing. With my heart. To keep in touch.

I wasn't really sure, how hard was it to snap back to reality. But I know, how easy was it, to step one by one. I was down, then the only thing I felt on my lips, was his.

I thought, I'm dreaming. I wasn't sure how to handle reality beet when dream. So I didn't did a thing. Until I realised, how real was it. I taked a deep breath, then I pushed all my power to kiss him back that hard, as I never kissed Claire. And this felt the best kiss ever. I had in my life. With him. Really.

 _Unknown Number: So, you picked him? Game is on, Kira. - R._

I snapped back to reality, on next days morning. For that message. I couldn't type a single thing. Just rolled over the blackmail, then moved on to social media. What got, busted.

Everywhere the new race. About. Interviews. Posts. Tweets. Reblogged shit stuff. I rolled over to see if I got any messages, (this time, real ones) and for my luck, I literally did.

 _Jackson Storm: Hopefully you've slept well. Tonight, after my pratice? Hoping to see you again._

I just giggled over the message. I wasn't even sure what to type back. I was in shock. It felt like minutes ago, that we've made out. Or felt like a dream. But his message... Felt like it's my time to find that one, who've my parents talked about.

 _Kira Weskerfield: Anytime, I would be down for a continue about last night. ANYTIME_.

Just got happier with the fact, that love is on my side. This time, Red Queen isn't going to take my memories away, and dosen't craving for any anti-virus, to held old times back. Just me. Just me and him. Me and Jackson. Together.

"So you've got a date?" Dad asked, as he stepped into my room.

"Haven't see you like yesterday. I've missed you." I answered.

"Somebody breaked into, and stole the key of immortality. That serum what's in your body. What can make everyone immortal. What I used to make Chris immortal." Dad explained.

"Oh for fucks shake, I'm out of the town and danger happens." I got angry.

"Kira, already on the thing. And already working on the anti-immortality for that serum. So I can turn that on and destroy everything."

"But hey, you said, you gave that serum to dad too. What are you going to do about it, my dear father?"

"Easy, all before the big invasion of killing humans all over, and writing history, I'm giving him what keeps us alive. And finally the perfect version."

"You should gave that to him at the first step. Bravo dad."

"I spent years over for your goddamn anti-viruses. For not harming your soul like some B.O.W, and only got time to finish the T-Virus immortality side. So yeah, congrats Kira."

"You can play me well, dad. Always." I laughed.

 _Jackson Storm: At the same place as yesterday, around nine pm? For the real night feeling?_

"So he wrote to you." He smiled.

"We're meeting again." I smiled.

"Get home at least. As I can say."

"I will go off the night, not now!"

"Still get back, then!"

We laughed, again. Our relationship went over everything. Love. Hate. Waves. Ocean. Everything!

 _Unknown Number: Oh! Looks like somebody stole the serums. And you're going to be a slut tonight. Get something sexy on, things may go different, as I see him. Keep eye on, Kira. - R._


	5. When Message's Turning Out Bad

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 5: When Message's Turning Out Bad**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. I've literally got everything in my head, so let's have it all, longer. Let the game begin.**_

This one must know something real about me, if it's booming me, like crazy. I tried to stay calm, but my heart felt pain, and this, is the thing I didn't wanted to feel. I sighed, as I rolled over the bed, then I got up and dressed up. Just quick outfit, not the outfit, I wanted to wear tonight.

An old blue tshirt, with short. How I love it.

I got downstairs, where I saw Claire. She was, pretty happy, as I looked at her. And I realized, my heart, isn't racing that fast, as it race, whenever I see Jackson. And this is, time for moving on.

"Good morning, sweetheart." I welcomed her.

"Good morning, angel." Claire welcomed me. Strange. It's still the same with her. Nothing is changing. Not even noticing.

"Where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"Went on to meet up with my friend, for a day. She got back from her long trip after all. Hope you don't mind it."

"Of course not, at all. I've wisited my friend too, and I'm going to meet up with him today, too. He's not doing any practice, until next week."

"Oh, alright than. It's all fine and clear." I've leaned to her, and placed a small kiss on her lips, just to feel that I don't hate her after all.

 _Unknown Number: So you're not breaking up with her? What will this lead to? I've not finished it all, Kira. - R._

These messages are getting out of hand…

And I know what to do about it, but that's way far away.

I want to talk about this with the White Queen, but that's craving for another hand of help. And it leads to something other, too.

 _Kira Weskerfield: Hope you got a way for the underground, I gotta do something in Umbrella. And I will tell you everything, just come, and pick me up._

Meanwhile I've waited for his message, I've changed my home outfit, to the night time outfit. But I know I can't escape from telling the truth tonight. I just, gotta open myself up, and this, isn't going to be a nice story.

 _Jackson Storm: I will be there for you to pick you up in twenty minutes. I've been practicing. What the hell? Umbrella? You've got something in your past what may contains bad thing. Don't worry Kira, nothing gets away from you. Nothing._

My heart made my entire soul droll. Melt hard. It's way fast, way real, and way dangerous. And I'm playing this all by myself.

 _Unknown Number: Oh oh! Looks like opening up ourselves happening on the second date. Nothing scares away Jackson from you, do you think? See what happens, tonight, Kira. – R._

Oh, White Queen, please help me out, like now?

Grabbed my ID card, and all those passports to the rooms, if something will fuck things up. Since Jackson is coming with me.

"Kira, you're going out like now?" Claire came back.

"I have something to do in Umbrella." I answered.

"I know about the immortality serum what got stealed from Wesker. But please, don't act like something you did."

"Also I need White Queen's help, so?"

"Alright, come back soon." She leaned to me, and kissed me. Oh Claire, I'm getting sick of your kisses, sometimes… Come on, get the time over.

"Don't worry, going to get over it soon." I smiled, as I got out of my room, then down, and out of the house. Finally, freedom.

Stood out of the house, with the power of freedom, and the smell of September's air. What's not lasting forever, because October is coming soon, and back to Radiator Springs, either.

"I never thought, you will need my help." Jackson welcomed me.

"I don't need your help, only." I welcomed him.

I didn't need anything to shoot me out. I ran toward him, and he got handle me. His arms, I felt safe in his arms. We looked at each other, then I taked the lead, and welcomed him, really. And this kiss, felt real to me, felt amazing to me. Everything I ever needed.

"I really missed you, Kira."

"I really missed you too, Jackson."

 _Unknown Number: Dirty dirty slut owns the game. Cherry lips and crystal sky. What more needs, to you? Dirty dirty slut, loses the game. Tonight you will face something bad, Kira. – R._

After our warm welcome, we got our way to Umbrella. Close to Raccoon City, down Springfield. And finally, I could let all the things go away.

"Umbrella Corporation, Weskerfield, you may really have something in your past. And maybe, I already know something, too." Jackson breaked the silence.

"Maybe because when Cruz "commited" suicide. My father saved her. And Lightning got saved by my other father. That's how you may know about them." I explained.

"Yeah, when Cruz quit over for two year. And then got back, as she cleared her relationship with Lightning." Jackson said.

"Well, yeah. Actually. As you said." I said.

"So why do you need Umbrella's help?" Jackson asked.

"I need to find out something, because someone been messaging to me weird things. Maybe White Queen can help me." I answered.

"White Queen?"

"The operation server. Much better than Red Queen. Red Queen has heart, but not all the time, as she thinks."

"Messages?"

"Somebody messages me stuffs, like they would stalk me."

"Why didn't you told me?"

"It happened after I got home, and I was way scared. And after all, at first I thought, it's blackmail. Like in that series, what Rina always watches. You know."

"Ah, those liars, and –A. I see. I don't believe in these things."

"Me either, but, it's all happening."

We've stopped, in front of the Umbrella's facility door. It was all coming down, maybe. Where I met Claire. Where everything started. And going to stop.

"I really surprised to see you, there, Kira…" It was Claire. She stood right in front of us.

"You too, either…" I said.

"Not getting in your way. Ever again…" She walked past away from us, but her hands, held something together. Like, glass.

"What are you getting away from the Umbrella?" I asked.

"Not your business." She was cold voiced.

"What if this is the serum…?" Jackson asked.

"Wait here for me…" I answered.

I got after Claire, while she got away, not that fast, but still was cold hearted. And facing her back, writed down everything about our relationship.

"Get back to your Storm or what so ever. Auntie Cruz won't gonna be proud of her baby niece. Or even Uncle Lightning." Claire said.

"Shut the hell up, Claire. And give me back those serums." I told her.

"You don't need those." She laughed.

"Umbrella does."

"And what so ever then?"

"You know, my father is planning on to destroy those serums, then you will all die." I laughed.

"Not so true, if you laugh. But no, I'm not giving you back. Let's close it all, Kira. It's over. From now…" And she ran away.

Passing the minutes away, and I just stood like an idiot there, watching her steps.

"Kira… Are you alright?" Jackson asked.

"No…My real-blood auntie got away, as the murder of the world…" I answered.

"Come here…" I turned back, to face him. Tears ran down straight from my face. I ran back again, to him, and straight into his arms. His arms held me. Like it's no place for tomorrow. I just wanted to feel safe, today. And I feel it when he holds me.

 _Unknown Number: Well played, teen. Next time, you will have a bloody end. Here you go, you choiced Jackson. Played well, Kira? – R._


	6. Old Angel Lights Ways Up

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Old Angel Lights Ways Up**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. So, story turns out different than you thought. I hope you don't mind. Let the lightness begin.**_

I didn't want to break out of Jackson's arms. Didn't send a message to my parents. Either somebody, to stop Claire. I know what this will leads to. Another unknown message, and I don't need anymore of those.

"How could Claire break into Umbrella, if it requires, ID?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe she got one, made, during I was knocked out." I answered.

"Knocked out?"

"I got my memories back from my childhood, taken away the ones with Claire. And that was a big knock out. I almost felt like a robot, but, I'm only human."

"And I never met a human like you, and this is what's the best feeling." He smiled at me, and I smiled at him. Just he can break my gray days, away.

Inside the Umbrella, everything got back into my head. I've spent my entire life here, and just, felt panic again. How every bad one hit my head. How bad it was. How bad it is. Really.

"Please… Don't ever let me go." I whispered. I felt how his hand are holding mine, to keep me up.

"Never ever, Kira." He whispered. "Where to go now?"

"Staright, then left. White Queen will know the place. Where we always used to meet up."

And yes. For my luck, White Queen was there, when we got here, and met her. Her happiness couldn't be played that well, what her hologram face showed to us.

"So good to see you again, Kira." White Queen smiled.

"Well you too. Wish I could hug you all the time, but you know. I can't, sadly." I smiled at her.

"Who's your friend? May I know?" She asked.

"White Queen, meet Jackson Storm. Jackson, meet White Queen." I got over it way quick.

"Finally, you got over Claire. She stole your father's immortality serum!"

"We saw her, and that was the worst part." Jackson told her.

"You should've stopped her."

"I tryied to, but it didn't work." I sighed. "Dad's got something in his mind, so it will happen better."

"I try to help him in everything, what I can do. Because if we cancel the immortality serum, than the T-Virus good side can stay in family. Because as Wesker informed me, Chris got the immortality serum in his blood. First he should get it out, then get T-Virus in his body."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand all these family, blood, viruses, evil auntie, not blood related auntie, what the hell is going on?" Jackson asked.

"Looks like somebody hasn't told her life story, to her new love interest. Hehe, Kira, you're such a small time."

"Thank you for your advice, Queen. But I wanted to find you, because of something other reason." I breaked her.

 _Unknown Number: You tell White Queen, I tell Cruz and Lightning. Game is on, Kira. – R._

"Fuck… I don't know what to do…" I sighed.

"What did they send you now?" Jackson asked.

"I would tell Cruz and Lightning by myself, not by an unknown message." I told him.

"I know, and hearing by rumor the truth. Worst thing ever. You shouldn't do it. We will do it later, to Cruz and Lightning even your parents." Jackson said.

"First we get to tell my parents, not aunt and uncle." I laughed at him.

"Yeah, the one what matters." He said. "Not like your aunt and uncle not matters, but. You see."

"I'm going off now, if you're having something other conversation. See you later guys, and have fun in your relationship." White Queen disappeared.

"Time to go, and leave?" Jackson asked.

"Time to go, and see my dad's lab." I answered.

"Better idea." He laughed.

We got out of the secret place, then went straight, then right. Hidden places after hidden places. My father didn't like these big things. He loved to hide away. And now, I will try to see, what will happen, in his lab.

I used my card, to get us in, and I was the only one, who got pass to his labor. And this was, how he wanted it. Secret, inside the family.

"So you lived your life, inside this facility, for over 15 year?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah… Pretty hard was it. Never had any friend. After White Queen." I answered.

"How come, 15 year, but you're only 19?" Jackson asked, again.

"I was only 3, when my parents got away from each other again. Now, they're together for almost 2 year, and I'm scared they might have another fight over this Claire stuff, since Claire's brother is Chris, my other father. You see?" I asked back.

"Cleary now. My view is now, clear." Jackson answered.

"Good, let's see the viruses." I breaked the sadness.

Yes, we looked around the shelf's, everywhere. New infos, what my father is working on. I read everything about, the new T-Virus, what he remade the K-Virus. (I see you dad, haha.)

"It's literally dark red, like blood. And it's got K-Virus on it." Jackson said.

"It's the new rescue virus, what don't make you a big bad B.O.W, what will kill everyone." I answered.

"Well, that would be real bad." He laughed.

"I don't want to make you immortal, yet." I said.

"Wait, you're immortal?"

"I already born immortal. My father did. I wanted to turn out to be a normal human. I was half way done that. I looked like an asshole. My hair was brown with little blonde, my eyes was mixed, and my skin either. So literally, like a mix. And now I really love myself, because you know me."

"I love you the way you are, Kira. And stay forever like this, please my love."

"I love you too." He leaned to kiss me. And it was the best ever…

I only remember to that, I sat on the table. He had his arms around me, and we couldn't get away from each other. We still had our bad make out session. Until…

The door got locked on, and all we heard was a drop sound.

"Get a room you too." Dad said.

"Hey, dad…" I laughed.

"It was the worst meeting ever…" Jackson said.

"I'm pretty sure in that." Dad admitted it too.

"Well, since you two get it on right, it's time to move… I guess." I said.

"See you later, Kira!" I was about to move out, then I turned back.

"Claire stole the immortality."

"What are you saying?"

"Yes, it's true. We saw her running away." Jackson said.

"If this will lead to a fight tonight, with Chris… Then I don't want to repeat history." Dad sighed.

"I don't want it either, you know it, dad." I told him.

"K-Virus is already on the way to complete itself. To have honest great hour." He smiled. "Now move on."

"Later, dad." I smiled, as we got out.

Worst meeting up ever. Really. And they didn't got into a fight. Maybe next time when Claire leaves, I'm going to arrange them to meet up.

 _Unknown Number: Tick tock, dirty slut. Time is a karma, and karma is what? You, Kira. – R._


	7. Family Logs In, And Adventure Begins

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Family Logs In, And Adventure Begins**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. We're getting way to the finish, but not now, I guess. Let the fun begin.**_

The next morning, got away, with horror.

I didn't care about the message. The unnumbered calls, messages, posts, tweets, and everything ran on the social media. I cared about myself, waking up safe, and when I walk down, my family isn't going to get away. Yes, I got scared, when I found out, that Claire is the stealer. If they had a fight, then it went on fast, or real hard. Of course, there would be defending, and every single thing, but I don't want to wake up ever to that feeling, that I don't have a family. I want this to happen, all the time.

I barely waked up, when I walked down the stairs. I felt how my heart pounds, because of being afraid. But, I kindda, surprised.

Yes, my parents were all together, but not to mention, there were my aunt and uncle. They looked at me with scared eyes, not the blood killer what I thought.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Good to see you awaken, sweetheart." Dad welcomed me.

"To be honest? Since Wesker told us, that Claire got the serum, we found out that she was in Radiator Springs, when she told you, that she's staying with her friend." Cruz answered.

"What the heck did she do there? Spread the serum or what?" I asked, again.

"She were with her 'friend'. But that friend is kindda more than a friend." Lightning answered.

"So she cheated on me all the time?" I freaked out.

"We can say that… And we didn't know a thing. Wish I could even know my sister." Dad said.

"I don't feel guilty now after all." I smiled.

"Why would you feel guilty?" Cruz asked.

"I caught her yesterday with…" Dad stopped while he looked at me. "Her boyfriend."

"Why did you stopped like this?" Cruz asked again.

"I wasn't sure what they have." Dad lied.

"You should ask your daughter, not me." Cruz said.

"I guess we're dating. Just, wasn't so sure." I answered.

 _Unknown Number: Time's up, dirty little slut. Come to Radiator Springs if you wanna find out who's the youngest Redfield has cheated on. Bonus point, if you bring Jackson. Finish the game already, Kira? – R._

My heart froze down for the second I got the message. I felt like something coming together in me, and trying to break me down, like some animal. I just, want to get over these things. And if this gets out now, then it.

"So they wrote to you, don't they?" Lightning asked.

"They want me to go to Radiator Springs. If I wanna find out a thing about Claire's new partner." I answered.

"What are we waiting for then?" Cruz asked.

"Me to get dressed up?" I asked back.

"Alright, just do your thing, sweetheart." Cruz answered.

I closed my door, then fall on my bed. My world, is breaking away. My world is shattering away. It's not my world, not my life. I'm just dreaming this, and probably going to wake up in the facility tomorrow, because I'm craving for something good. I just want to get the fuck over with this thing.

 _Kira Weskerfield: Anonym wrote that to me, I get bonus points if I bring you with me to Radiator Springs. But Cruz and Lightning are here. Your call._

Tried not to freak out, but as the second passed away, I sat like an idiot. Still in the old blue S.T.A.R.S tshirt, and not even managed myself to get something better on. While myself looked shit on the outside, but the inside, rotten already.

I felt how my skin wants to rip itself from my bones, and let me die away real quick. Just how the blood ran through my body, in my brain, and wanted to die away, real quick. Suicide thoughts, when the life is getting better? Few days can really ruin a day in a human life?

 _But what if I'm not human?_

Worst timing, worst thoughts. Kira points.

Every single goddamn time, my life went on the worst side, suicide thoughts appeared in my mind. And I didn't want to feel like this. Girl who wants to commit suicide because of a bad day, with the worst thought. Is this what my life craws for? Not so much.

 _Jackson Storm: Let's get the things over with your –A. I will be there, and don't minding your family either._

Thank you for making my day the best. This filled my soul with happiness, and suicide thoughts went away. As soon my skin got some real tone on it, I got normal outfit on myself. White jeans, dark blue tshirt, and even did something with my hair, what got more blonde on it. Felt like, happiness lights my soul, and darkness only shades it away.

"Honey, is everything alright?" Dad asked as he got into my room.

"Not really. I wanna get over these things real fast, then continue my life." I answered.

"I know you feel like everything is shattering, and you wanna die, but you can't because life needs you. I felt the same way, honey. Don't worry…"

"You felt how the death is reaching for you, but it sent you back because it wasn't the perfect ending, right?"

"Yes…" He sighed, as he looked at me. "I felt the death, cold hands reaching for me. And how it pushed me back. How I died once. But if I die back at then, I won't see you. And that would be hell of miss."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Cruz and Lightning screamed, both.

"What the hell, you invited Jackson?" Dad asked.

"Yes. They requested it. I guess the more the merrier." I answered.

"I have to get them shut the fuck up so. Moving?" Dad asked again.

"Hell yeah." I answered again.

Getting downstairs was the only safe moment, what we had, because when we got back, we saw the angry Cruz and Lightning. And also, some of my angry boyfriend. And this, isn't leading to good.

I got out beet when them, and stood in front of them. I turned my head, and finally felt happiness in my veins.

"Hey, sorry for making you wait…" I welcomed him.

"Hey, I've got the best welcoming ever, while you were away…" Jackson welcomed me.

"Let them all see, don't be so shy, after all. You taught me well." I leaned up to steal a kiss from him, and that made them in chaos.

"You let this happen?" Cruz asked.

"As long he don't hurt my daughter, everything is allowed." Dad answered.

"If this someone messaged that he needs to get himself there, than that one must know something." Lightning said.

"You're not even angry?" Cruz asked.

"Why would I? Get chills, sometimes, dear-heart." Lightning answered.

"Hey, lovebirds, stop fighting. We have crime scene." I breaked their silence.

 _Unknown Number: Family is all nice, don't you think? What if I hurt your blood-related aunt, would you be happy, Kira? – R._


	8. The Curse Runs In Family

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 8: The Curse Runs In Family**_

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. This series may be shorter than the first one, but not to worry, there's still one more season about Kira. That will be the real end for her. Lol, sound like I'm murdering the immortal. Let the continue begin._**

"They've send another message…" I breaked the happiness.

"We should get going then, what they sent now?" Dad asked.

"What would I react if they hurt your sister…" I answered.

"We've never had big luck to meet your sister, to be honest." Cruz said.

"You may've not." Lightning said.

"Let's not talk about how you met my ex, please. Let's move to get this end for now!" I finished their little conversation. To be honest, I didn't have clue about that, Lightning met Claire. Well, dad never told me, so? But yet, I never asked. It's the endless circle.

The air filled with anger, and adventure. I couldn't say anything about it. Who would be excited to meet that one who kept them in horror? Even thought, it happened through these days, and haven't spend years, like in that series. It creeps the hell out of me. It really feels like that, I've just got home from Los Angeles, after my aunt's race. But in reality, only went away 3 day, what feels the same. I don't understand, why life is boring, then in 3 day it mix you up like hell.

We didn't really speak on the way, down. We all had horror in our heart, because it creeps us out. Just the quite way. And that half hour, felt like years, to get down. I only felt my heartbeat, what freaked me out, the way, the horror lived on my heart, the way I got scared, the way things are on, I just want it to end.

 _Unknown Number: Your family is way close to have an interesting reunion, don't you think, dirty slut? Claire will wait up for you, and she will lead you to the real killer boss. Do you like this way, Kira? – R._

"They're creeping me out…" I spoke up.

"What did they sent you this time?" Jackson asked.

"Just read…" I answered, as I lent my phone to him. I still didn't feel peace in my heart.

"They're hell of a freak…" Jackson said.

"Claire will lead us to the boss, what the hell? Claire's got a role in this shit?!" I freaked out.

"If she really does… It won't lead us to good mods." Dad said.

"Sometimes family the best betrayal." Cruz admitted.

"How do you mean it, auntie?" I asked.

"Just to be simple… Dream small, or not. That's what they told me. All the time." Cruz answered.

"Yes, dear-heart, but please, don't remember to that part. Only the good ones. And you dreamt a big thing, and came true. You see." Lightning said.

"Wow, they're really, complete each other…" Jackson said to me.

"Yeah, I'm surprised all the time I see them." I said to him.

"LOOK OUT!" Cruz yelled, as we snapped back to reality.

"Why in the freaking hell was this good?" Dad asked.

"Look over there." Cruz answered.

We saw Claire. She stood in front of us. Her head was down. Like she was broken already. And this will kill everyone.

 _Unknown Number: Well well. Meet up in this hillbilly hell. Let's see each other, we haven't met, yet. But I know you so bad, Kira. – R._

"What the hell does hillbilly hell stands for?" I asked.

"What? They wrote that?" Lightning asked back.

"See yourself if you're not so sure." I handed him my phone. If this leads to something, I don't know what to believe anymore.

"Fuck… This won't lead us to good thing. We all be surprised." Lightning said.

"What does it says?" Dad asked.

"Literally, they used a word, what I heard from somebody, years ago…" Lightning answered.

"Do you think that one will be that bitch who plays with Kira?" Dad asked again.

"If it will be her… I'm going to kill her with my own bare hands…" Lightning answered, again.

"Her?" I asked.

"You haven't met her. You either, Storm. But we all have something connected to her." Lightning answered for the third time, yeah.

"Oh hell, it can only get bad…" I said.

"Will you all get the fuck out of this car, or we're never getting away?" Claire asked.

"Let's move, then…" I sighed.

We got out of the car, facing our leader. Who will lend us to the message sender. If this all will come down in a bad way, and it will be really a woman… I'm going to riot. And I can riot real bad.

"Can we move, or we wait for a clap?" Claire asked.

"Get the fuck over with this things for now." I answered.

"Well well well… Never thought it will be good to see you again." We heard a woman laugh. When we turned to face her, it happened to look like… Rina.

"Rina? What the hell are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

"You know her?" Cruz asked.

"She supposed to be my adopted sister…" Jackson answered.

"Don't get me wrong, dear brother… Nothing looks like this. Karma is a bitch, so reality is." She laughed.

"She don't sound like any other…" Lighting started.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Wait for the ending, please. I want this to come out real fun." Lightning answered.

"You're not so funny, uncle." I said.

"This will turn out to be more excited, than I ever planned." Rina said under her lips. The way she looked at Claire, and the way Claire looked at her, gave me serious feelings about questing something.

"So you've been cheating on me with her all the time, do you?" I asked.

"Not Storm's sister clothed Rina. Not her. Someone other." Claire answered.

"Not Storm's clothed Rina? What the hell this supposed to be?" Jackson asked.

"Did you all thought, I'm Rina? That girl… That girl exist, really. But she's not here." She laughed.

"Get the fuck over this stupid shit, I know who you are, and it's not funny!" Lightning said.

"Good to see you back, too." She admitted.

"Just show us who the hell are you…" I said.

"Let's get this shit down." She dropped her brown wig. Got out her real hear, what was under the wig cap. Her real hair was long, and, blue... "Long time no see, family."

And I don't know who she was, but as I looked around my parents, my family. They all got surprised. And this, wasn't a good thing to realize.


	9. Escaping The Chaos Of Hell

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Escaping The Chaos Of Hell**_

 ** _A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. Oh look, it's almost the end, sadly. I'm going to be sad if I finish this to be honest. Nevermind my feelings, I let you read it. Let the escape begin._**

The blue haired girl just smiled as she saw the pain on my family's face. She would laugh herself off. But Claire, got depressed. Her face showed that, she's about to cry real soon. And I was in shock. I don't wanted to speak up, but nobody told me her name.

"What's happening? Why did you ruin my family? Come on, answer now you bitch!" I said in my anger.

"Haha. Your family haven't told you who I am?" She asked. "You wouldn't be surprised if you would know how the things went on, almost like 30 year ago."

"30 year, what the hell?" I asked.

"Forget it, it was 30 year ago, as you say." Lightning said.

"You just need to shut the fuck up!" She shouted.

"Come on, tell me your name, finally." I said.

"I will tell you, if you find the real Rina. I give you hints, but separate yourself. I will be at the end." She smirked, as she went away. And Claire didn't followed her.

"Claire, how could you date with somebody like this?" Dad asked.

"She's not like this, on the inside. She's just broken. Like me. And we got together when we were broken." Claire answered.

"If I would use that stuff, when I were broken and get together with somebody, that would end in tragic, Claire." Dad said.

"I'm not like you, Wesker. Or even Cruz! I'm not one of you! I'm me! I got broke down when Kira forgot me, but then I met her. And that made my heart better than Kira did. So please don't kill me because of my heart!" Claire explained.

"Claire, you gotta be honest. Do you really love her?" Lightning asked.

"I really do." Claire answered.

 _Unknown Number: Rina's on the place where I fell in love with Radiator Springs. Stickers know the place. Take him with you. – Carrera._

"Hey, Stickers. Take me to the place where Carrera fell in love with Radiator Springs." I said.

"What the hell?" Lightning asked.

"Message. Come on, take me." I said, while I grabbed his hand.

"Oh right, let's move. We will get back in minutes." Lightning sighed.

We walked over on a hill, where I could see route 66. It was beautiful, I could spend my time back here. Maybe that woman is right. We can fall in love with this place.

"I feel like I could fall in love here." I said.

"Yeah, I see. The amaze in your eyes." Lightning said.

"You love it too, right?" I asked back.

"Yeah, me too. Sally showed me back in time. When we dated, but then I met Cruz and everything changed."

"Where did she hide Rina?"

"So Rina's real. She played Rina really well."

"Maybe Claire gave her the immortality serum." I sighed. "Do you have immortality serum? Did dad gave you?"

"I don't know. I only know that Cruz has immortality in her blood, when she almost died, Wesker saved her, and I'm happy to see her happy, even if she will live forever."

"As soon my dad finishes the new immortality serum, the K-Virus, I make sure to give you some." We laughed.

I didn't care about the time. He either. We didn't got any message from Sally, about Rina. Or everyone. Maybe Rina got back, and she left us here, to have a good time. After all, this place is amazing.

"What if Rina got back, while we're here?" Lightning breaked the silence.

"Maybe. Let's get back in a half hour, please. I love this place." I answered.

"Alright, if you wish." He smiled.

I sat down, just watched. He sat next to me. We sat in silence, watching the beautiful view. And I felt, something, just making me feel strange.

"I've never admitted it, but you're really beautiful. And it's strange. I saw you for the first time, when you were only a year old. You looked really like your parents. And we couldn't get it straight who you look like. But now. You're still the same beautiful little girl…" He spoke up again.

"I really don't know what to say now…" I sighed.

"I just had to let it out, you know?" He asked.

"I see…" I said, while my breath was away. I couldn't breath. I just, felt something in me, pushing and pulling. Ripping my soul away.

I looked straight into Lightning's blue eyes. I tried not to amaze myself, but it felt way hard. Some lust is making me feel like I want this. But it's dangerous, and yet, not forbidden. What if this lust lasts for the day? I don't want to get in trouble, but the lust keeps growing in me, the heart keeps beating.

"I can't do this. Not to you. To your family." Lightning turned his face away from me. Making my heart tearing apart. Breaking me.

"I know what you feel…" I said. But kept staying there. Sitting there. Almost crying.

"We should get back…" He turned back to me, and only saw my fight on my face. "Kira, is everything alright?"

"I feel really bad about this thing growing on my heart…" I started to cry. And let all my heart pain flow away.

"If this thing is something what Sally planned, to make us feel lust, then I'm killing her with my own hand." Lightning said.

"Lust is not what peoples plan. It happens. Inside the heart. We always know each other, maybe the reason, we got along so. I just, really feel that my heart wants something I never had…" I stood up, and faced him again.

The way we looked at each other, gave my heart happiness. I wanted to hold him. All the time. My heart, wants lust. I want love from him.

"Kira, stop… You're acting like something got poison…"

"Maybe I got it. But you too…"

"Yes, and nothing makes me stop it…"

"Hold me… Please…"

My body was craving for it, everything. And I wanted it to happen. His hand held my face. I felt how my breath is getting out of my mouth… I wanted it to happen…

"One last time…"

And the only thing I felt, was his lips on mine, and finally, everything felt right for me…

 _Carrera: Well played, Kira. You made out with my ex-lover. Use protection, if you don't want danger Rina is back with her brother. They won't know a thing. Your welcome._


	10. Springfield Happiness

_**Beyond The Future**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Springfield Happiness**_

 _ **A/N: I don't own Resident Evil. Neither Cars. Only Kira. This precious imagined soul. We've come a long way to close this series, guys. So sad to close it. Have some epilogue, of explaining the things. Let the finish begin.**_

I don't want to continue what happened beet when me and my not-blood-related uncle. Let's keep it unclear.

The real Rina Storm, is a really kind, and sweet teenage girl, who turned to 17, by the days. It was really good, to see a healthy girl. We get along really great, and she loves me to hell about, being the girl, for her brother, what he always dreamt about.

About this, little affair with Lightning… We admitted it, it's never going to happen, ever again. We didn't tell this thing to our love interest. I shut my mouth about it to Jackson, and he did the same with Cruz.

This Piston Cup went away real hard, and it was really about, how Cruz and Jackson tried to beat each other. And they had fun. And who was the obvious winner? You can tip one. I let you have a tip. You got one? Okay, I'm telling you. It was Jackson. And it was such a happy memory to see how he won it, after all.

Aunt Cruz and Uncle Lightning got well after all with Jackson, after this accident, with Sally, trying to freak the shit out of my family. It got my family closer. And they get along with Jackson real good. My parents either. They're happy for being with the one I really love.

Claire got herself off to Radiator Springs. And staying with Sally. After all, we had hard time with Sally, but she promised us, she will change. And forget that 30 year long history. If we forget it either. And we did a clear page on our book to continue.

My father finished the K-Virus, to complete immortality, for the family. Since I've born with the original T-Virus, I got the first infect, of the new K-Virus. I don't feel anything changed, but my look really changed from days to days. My real blonde hair turned out to be darker blonde, and my blood red eyes, got little lighter. And my white skin tone, actually looked like my father's. They were happy to see me, as a human. And I loved myself even more, to look actually like a human.

As the Piston Cup season closed, my relationship with Jackson, actually started to grow more and more. As we got to the finish line, to that year, our relationship became more serious, and I started to act like an adult, since I've turned 20, after all. And there's one more year until the real adulthood.

What actually made me surprise, since I'm 20, and still looking like I would be 18, I got to meet my first sister ever. I've never thought I'm actually going to have any siblings, since I'm 20, and I can't look into my parents head, but it surprised me really well. Macy's an incredible family keeper. My family got together all the time, when it was about little Macy. What expected Claire, and her girlfriend, so Jackson's sister either. And this big family, of friends, became a real big one.

As I promised back in time to Lightning, I brought him the complete K-Virus, to make sure, he's going to live with his lover till the end of the world. Nobody in my family thought, I will do this, but hey, Lightning is my uncle! Part of the family, not only Cruz. So I kept my promise, and did what I needed to do.

Even thought, Claire and Sally got the wrong immortality in their blood, we never told them, that we have a new key to the life. What if something shit happens like this, again? Then another virus to make, another delete, than etc. Macy already birth with the new one in her veins, so it was the last thing to worry about.

I got quite surprised, when I held Macy for the first time in my arms, because whenever I looked at her, I didn't know who she exactly looks like. I couldn't pick it out. Lightning were right, they make babies real good, but you can't pick how they look like. A real mix from them.

Babies, babies, babies…

All the talk about them, and didn't mention that, I'm expecting mine. Kindda surprised me but, after all the shit happened, it's good to finally have an own miracle. And even thought I've just turned 20, I'm completely ready for being a mother. Even thought, my parents were only 26, when they had me, but hey, I'm pretty fine with this, so they are.

I'm sitting at the same place, where Lightning and I lost ourselves, back in time, a year ago. Watching the route of 66. Getting back the feelings, how all the things happened to me, for the first time. I never expected to happen like this. I got myself as a cold hearted, because I never felt like this before. How hard the wind passed me this time. How hard the feelings hit me. I felt I could fall on my back, from the hurt.

I'm already facing a new real life, and it's going to bring family back again. Just for the time, and for the happiness. I'm actually living. And not really missing a thing about living under the earth. 2 complete year on the earth made me realize, I only need this and nothing more.

Home, and parents. Who risk their life for each other, because family is only what you need in this life. Nobody ever going to love you the way family does, even thought, hard times are everywhere. And I'm the happiest person ever, because my family is together, still. After all, they've lived most of their life apart from each other. And this family, is mine to be proud of.

Maybe now, I'm taking break from these stuffs, to share. I will always be here…

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
